undertakingrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Chk'tu Hive Arc
The Chk'tu Hive Arc refers to the events following the capture of the Vanessa and Shatterstar by the Chk'tu. History Following Vanessa and Shatterstar's capture, the two were led to separate holding facilities. Vanessa was brought before the Chk'tu Queen, where she traded her safety in exchange for leading the Chk'tu to the Colosseum. Meanwhile, Lexxi returned to to Pecko and Snecko and informed them of the Chk'tu attack the group then went on a dubious, impromptu rescue attempt, failing multiple times before finding their way into the hive after PECKO and Lexxi were rendered invisible. However despite these failings, at that point the only player damage received was at Lexxi's hand. At roughly this same time, Shatterstar is brought to a cage containing a single Chk'tu man, strung up in chains across all of his limbs and his waist. The two talk for a bit, the man remarking on how talkative Shatterstar is. The man also begins to question Shatterstar about his goals and aspirations. Once inside, Snecko revealed the Book of Holding to Lexxi, who, invisible, wandered off with it, much to Snecko and PECKO's huge disapproval. Lexxi threatened to alert to Chk'tu if the brothers did anything, and nearly did, though PECKO knocked her unconscious with a dart before she could. With the book retrieved, they left Lexxi behind in search of their actual allies. Eventually, the unconscious Lexxi is brought back to the same cage as Shatterstar, who is in the process of atempting to break out. The Chk'tu man heals Shatterstar, who then breaks his chains and attempts to break the Chk'tu's. Shatterstar fails, and the two attempt to plan a breakout. During this time, Shatterstar notices the bizarre, blanked out behavior of the guards who arrested him and the oddly persuasive nature of the man. Shaterstar asks that Lexxi be healed as well so that she can assist them with her magic. The man complies, and asks what Shatterstar thinks of her. Shatterstar responds that he finds her detestable, especially because she never calls him by his actual stage name. Lexxi, under the control of the man, then calls him Shatterstar, an event so surprising to Shatterstar that he realizes the man is mind controlling everyone. Shatterstar then successfully turns the tables on the man, using one of his chains to start breaking the back of his carapace to force him into releasing the people he has mind controlled. Shatterstar begins to interrogate him, learning that the man is the former king of this hive and that he was deposed for attempting to mind control an enemy hive, something his wife, the new Queen, found too drastic. Lexxi reminds Shatterstar to check his bracelet, and Shatterstar realizes he is out of time. Shatterstar quips and kills the man, ripping his body in half with his own chains. Lexxi and Shatterstar attempt to escape back to Stix and Lexxi is left alone. Lexxi sounds a Chk'tu horn in hopes of finding help. Vanessa is being carted away by some of the Chk'tu guards, who decide that they should kill her since the Queen didn't seem to want to. The successfully knock her out with a stinger, but are noticed by Pecko and Snecko who engage them. Pecko and Snecko quickly attempt to fight the guards as they are checking the compass, unable to discern where it is pointing. Partway through, the unconscious Vanessa teleports away, and the group hears a horn blare.